The present invention relates generally to a remotely controlled, hydraulically operated cleaner apparatus and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which is adapted for use in the cleaning of elongated conduits or pipes of differing sizes.
It is generally well known that conduits or pipes which are employed for conducting fluids, for example, sanitary sewer pipes, storm sewer pipes, water lines and gas lines, frequently require cleaning to remove residue, debris or other such materials which through use and over time are deposited on and build up upon the interior surfaces or walls of such pipes. If such encrusted materials are permitted to continually build up upon the interior walls of such pipes, the overall internal diameter of the fluid conducting opening decreases, thereby decreasing fluid flow capacity through the pipe. It therefore is desirable to periodically loosen and remove the built-up material from such pipes in order to maintain desired flow rates.
In addition, such underground conduits or pipes frequently develop leaks which may be due to improper initial installation of the pipe, deterioration of the pipe itself due to aging or the effects of corrosive materials, cracking of the pipe or pipe joints due to environmental conditions such as earthquakes or similar natural or man made vibrations, or any other such causes. Because of ever increasing labor and machinery costs, it is becoming increasingly more difficult, at least economically, to dig up and replace those pipes or portions of pipes which may be leaking. As a result, a method called the Insituform process has been devised for the in situ repair or rehabilitation of the existing pipes. In the Insituform process, which is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,009,063; 4,064,221; and 4,135,953, an elongated flexible tubular liner comprised of a felt or form material which is impregnated with a thermal setting synthetic resin is installed within the existing pipe utilizing an inverting process as described in the aforesaid patents. Once the liner is in place within the pipe, the liner is pressurized from within, preferably utilizing a high temperature fluid, to force the liner radially outwardly to engage and conform to the interior surface of the pipe. The resin is then cured to form a relatively hard, tight fitting, rigid pipe lining which effectively seals any cracks and repairs any pipe or joint deterioration to prevent further leakage either into or out of the pipe.
Although the Insituform process has been shown to be effective in the repair and rehabilitation of leaking pipes, the process is most effective when the liner is installed within a pipe which is relatively free of built-up material. Not only will the tubular liner adhere better to the pipe wall than to the deposited material, but if the liner is installed over the built-up material, the flow capacity of the pipe may be further diminished. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus for cleaning such pipes prior to the installation of an Insituform or similar type of pipe liner.
Although there are many pipe cleaning devices which are presently available, they are generally of a type which, once installed and operating within a pipe, are not readily adjustable to compensate for variations in the diameter of the pipe. While such prior art devices are relatively effective in cleaning pipes having a constant interior diameter or an interior diameter which only varies slightly, they are ineffective in cleaning pipes having varying interior diameters. Unfortunately, many existing sewer pipes have varying diameters and, therefore the prior art pipe cleaning devices cannot be efficiently utilized to clean such pipes.
The present invention provides a remotely controlled cleaner apparatus which is remotely adjustable during use within a pipe or conduit to permit the cleaning of pipes or conduits having varying interior diameters.